I like You and That's All
by hi aidi
Summary: Mereka berdua sebenarnya hanya sama-sama melarikan diri namun sadar dan tidak sadar saling mendekati. Kebodohan konyol karena keegoisan diri./ Ini sebenarnya ironi yang cukup parodi/ #4/412 Week #Family #Mpreg


Hiruk-pikuk ramai mengisi ruang udara, menggentarkan setiap gendang telinga dan turun ke _koklea_. Teriakan, canda-tawa dan perbicangan disertai gosip untuk anak perempuan meramaikan suasana. Pagi yang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya jika boleh dibilang. Abaikan pemandangan asing dimana seorang pemuda berambut merah magenta tengah terpekur, duduk menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangan yang menyatu. Angin mendesau, membelai wajah berkulit putih pucat dan surainya yang mencolok bergoyang pelan.

Jika pernah berpikir bahwa pemuda itu adalah orang yang suka merenung—duduk terdiam di tengah keramaian seperti orang dungu maka anda salah, sangat salah. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, umur kisaran 23 tahun, berotak cerdas keterlaluan dan menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan finansial yang mengakari perusahaan-perusahaan lain di Jepang.

Sempurna? Ya. Lalu apa yang dipikirkannya hingga membuatnya seperti hilang asa?

Kilasan balik terjadi tujuh bulan yang lalu ketika pertama kali dalam hidupnya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk hidup bersama satu orang sampai saat terakhir nafasnya. Ia pernah memiliki hubungan _one night_ _stand_ dengan banyak wanita, memastikan prinsipnya tertanam dalam pikiran setiap wanita itu : jika ia tidak akan pernah menjadikan mereka sebagai pasangan hidupnya, jadi sejak awal jangan pernah berharap. Namun ia juga tak menyangka saat matanya jatuh pada seseorang yang sedari dulu dianggapnya sebagai refleksi ordinari yang berhasil mengecohnya sekali, ia tergila-gila.

Rambutnya lembut di tangan Akashi—meski dosa sebenarnya bagi lelaki untuk memiliki rambut sehalus ini. Matanya yang berpupil biji pinus itu selalu digenang air yang menbanjur efek _sparkling_ dan menarik hati. Hidungnya tidak mancung, tidak pula masuk ke dalam, hanya sedang dan pas saat ia memiringkan wajahnya untuk melakukan ciuman. Belum lagi bibir itu—yang dihari itu memabukkan karena dicumbui terlebih dahulu oleh tetesan alkohol di dalam gelas _wine_—begitu lembut dan basah membentur miliknya sendiri yang sedari tadi merasa lapar. Dan yang paling menggoda, desahnya petikan harpa di konser maestro ternama.

Sayangnya yang terjadi seolah hanya khayalan, pemuda yang kalau tidak salah Akashi ingat bernama Furihata Kouki itu menghilang layaknya ditelan bumi. Mungkin ia pikir jika kejadian malam tadi hanya sekedar _one night stand_ seperti yang biasanya Akashi lakoni. Dan meski mencarinya selama tujuh bulan ini, si rambut coklat bumi itu tak jua ia temui.

"Kau harus menikahiku, Akashi-_san_."

Ini bukan adegan pertemuan dia dan Furihata Kouki, pikirannya membuyar dan matanya kembali fokus ke depan. Disana ada seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat sejumput, surai yang lainnya dibiarkan tergerai dan angin suka sekali merusak tatanan rambutnya. Berkali-kali gadis itu berusaha merapikan diri namun angin kembali menantang rambutnya beradu lari.

"Apa bukti yang menyakinkanmu bahwa itu anakku?" Akashi berujar datar, retoris menyatakan kenyataan yang belum jelas memiliki bukti pasti. Jika Akashi yang dikejar tanggung jawab, ia harus tahu pasti bahwa yang dilakukannya bukanlah tindakan bodoh dan tidak terjebak dalam tipu." Bisa jadi itu adalah anakmu dengan orang lain."

Walau kata-katanya kasar, Akashi tak memiliki niat membenarkan ataupun sekedar mengucap kata maaf. Yang dia tiduri itu sudah banyak dan ia sama sekali lupa jika gadis di depannya ini termasuk salah satunya. Lagipula setiap ia melakukan itu sudah ia yakini bahwa ia selalu memakai pengaman. Jadi, kemungkinan ia dibodohi jelas tinggi.

Wajah gadis itu memerah, jelas menahan marah atas ucapan Akashi yang keterlaluan. Matanya berputar-putar lalu dengan determinasi yang tersisa di antara rasa marah, malu dan ketakutan—dipandangi tajam oleh Akashi—ia kembali membuka suara.

"Ka-karena aku hanya pernah melakukannya denganmu!"

Akashi tak berubah ekspresi, meski setengah diteriaki seperti tadi dengan pengakuan yang terselip ia tak merasa senang atau bangga diri. Dan ini salah satu trik lain lagi dari para wanita—mengatakan jika mereka perawan.

"Itu bukan bukti otentik. Kau bisa mengatakan itu setelah kau berhubungan dengan puluhan pria." Berdecih merendahkan, ia setengah menertawakan dalam kalimat selanjutnya." Kau punya hasil r selaput _hymen_mu pecah di hari selanjutnya setelah aku menggaulimu?"

Tawanya tertahan di tenggorokan, memposisikan diri sebagaimana dirinya yang selalu berlaku tenang. Ia tak ingin mengubah _image_ hanya karena kembali berhasil menolak gadis kesekian yang meminta ia nikahi. Tidak, lagipula sepertinya gadis ini belum menyerah. Akashi bisa melihat bibir _plum_nya membuka-tutup seolah ragu menjatuhkan suara.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya semua itu. Tapi aku jujur jika ini anakmu."

"Lalu apa?" tanyanya bosan, malas untuk melihat tangisan gadis memenuhinya alat optiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu," gadis itu berujar pelan, tubuhnya bergetar pelan namun menolak untuk mengeluarkan isakan." Makanya aku mau menyerahkan keperawananku dan membiarkan janin ini tumbuh."

"_Ho_? Memamfaatkan anakmu?" Ia semakin merendahkan nada, berusaha sejelas mungkin jika ia menghina. Cinta, cinta, cinta lalu apa hubungannya dengan dia? Walau dia menjadi objek afeksi yang dicintai bukan berarti ia harus bertanggung jawab pada setiap orang yang memiliki perasaan tersebut terhadapnya.

"BUKAN!" Gadis itu kali ini berteriak, lalu terisak melanjutkan dengan air mata bercucuran.

**DEG!**

Akashi dirajam kilas balik dan pemandangan tepat di depan. Dia mirip, sangat. Air mata yang mengalir disertai dengan wajah seolah berusaha menunjukkan determinasi itu—seperti dia, Furihata Kouki. Belum lagi surai yang sama coklatnya, bibir yang sama gemetar dan menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin hanya gender yang membedakan.

Diam menggerogoti mereka setelah gadis itu selesai bersuara, hanya isakan tangis pelan mengisi setiap denting waktu yang terus berputar. Keduanya tak berniat memecah hening, Akashi terlalu sibuk mencari persamaan lain antara pemuda itu dengan gadis di depannya dan setiap kali hanya mendapati kenyataan jika mereka berdua benar-benar mirip.

"Kau tahu," Akashi membuka suara, sebersit merasa bersalah—mungkin karena ia meganggap gadis di depannya adalah Kouki." Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu dan kau mau menghabiskan hidupmu bersama orang yang tidak mencintaimu?"

Dia pikir dengan ia berlaku lembut gadis itu akan menyerah, kalah oleh kenyataan bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa bersama Akashi. Lagipula walau ia ingin memiliki gadis itu, yang dia cintai sebenarnya adalah orang yang ia refleksikan. Dan dengan kalimatnya tadi juga, berarti ia memberikan kesedian secara tersirat. Sesal membekas dan maaf terucap lamat di hatinya karena menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pelampiasan.

"Tidak apa. Wajar jika harapan seorang gadis bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya," gadis itu mengulum senyum, pahit." Selama bersamamu, aku tidak masalah. Walau itu artinya hanya memilikimu secara status."

Keturunan tunggal keluarga Akashi itu sama sekali tak paham kenapa bibirnya bergerak begitu ringan. Mungkin karena darah Akashinya yang ingin selalu memiliki apa yang ia inginkan membuatnya kini begitu mudah mengatakan persetujuan ketika sadar betapa miripnya gadis itu dengan pemuda incarannya." Kalau begitu kita akan menikah. Kuharap kau benar bahwa yang kau kandung itu anakku. Aku tidak akan segan untuk mengirimmu ke penjara dan memisahkanmu dari anakmu jika ternyata kau berbohong."

Gadis itu mengangguk takut.

**I like you and that's all**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari karya ini semata-mata hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi dan bersenang-senang.**

**Warning: ranjau typo * saya tidak melakukan pengeditan*, waspada plot twist di awal cerita, standar warning diaplikasikan. BL story. Crossdress Furihata tapi jelas bukan untuk profesi.**

**Happy AkaFuri Day Minna, meski jatuhnya tanggal 12 April nanti sebenarnya. Anggaplah ini hadiah pembuka dari saya. #4/412Week #Family#Mpreg.**

.

.

.

Furihata Kouki benar-benar panik ketika dirinya terus saja mual dan tidak enak badan sebulan setelah kejadian memalukan itu. Hari itu dia mabuk berat dan melihat lelaki yang menjadi afeksinya semenjak ia remaja berada di hadapannya. Membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat, tidak tahu diri langsung saja menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Memalukan, benar-benar memalukan.

Dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi dengannya karena kejadian itu.

Matanya memandang keji pada benda pipih panjang bergaris dua, sudah penuh tempat sampah di kamarnya namun hasilnya tetap sama. Belum lagi ketika ia mendatangi rumah sakit hanya untuk mendapatkan deduksi yang sama—ia hamil. Apa maksudnya ini?

Demi _Kami-sama, Buddha, Ayah Yesus_ ia sama sekali tidak pernah berharap jika _result_ seperti itu yang akan ia dapatkan. Lagipula ia dilahirkan sebagai seorang laki-laki dan sampai saat ini—meski ia tengah mengecek air kemihnya—ia masih memiliki alat kelamin lelaki. Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya? Rasanya kanker lebih baik daripada harga dirinya ditoreh menjadi serpih seperti ini. Pikirannya penuh dengan konklusi negatif, menyerangnya beruntun dan ia ketakutan. Furihata hanya bisa memejamkan mata, dan berharap jika semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi.

Seperti salah satu peribahasa, mujur tak dapat diraih dan buntung tak dapat ditolak. Semakin bulan menanjak semakin besar pula perutnya. Ia sempat berpikir jika menggugurkan kandungan adalah jalan terbaik, namun ketika ia mengunjungi salah satu klinik illegal tersebut ia malah diusir keluar dan dianggap gila. Pernah juga berpikir bahwa ia akan diam saja di apartemen kecilnya yang pengap hingga proses melahirkan tiba. Tapi kesadaran membentur kepalanya keras, ia bukanlah anak orang kaya yang jika diam sajapun makannya akan tetap terjamin dan keluar dengan keadaan perut yang terus membesar juga bukan pilihan yang bagus. Maka ketika usia kandungannya menginjak tiga bulan, ia memilih pindah apartemen dan berganti identitas.

Opsi yang ia milikipun sebenarnya tidak banyak, hanya satu malah pada kenyataannya. Menjadi seorang wanita, berpenampilan seorang wanita dan membuat identitas palsu sebagai wanita. Setidaknya wanita yang hamil diluar nikah lebih wajar daripada pria yang hamil diluar nikah.

.

.

.

"Yosha, selesai."

Lipgloss warna lembut dipoles tipis, mencerahkan bibir plumnya yang merekah. Bedak sudah tertabur merata ditambah dengan sedikit _eyeliner_ tipis serta perona pipi. Furihata Kouki kembali melirik pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia tampak benar-benar seperti wanita. Ada rasa bangga yang terselip karena penampilannya berhasil menipu orang lain namun juga miris karena ia harus menyalahi kodrat diri.

Tangannya bergerak membelai perut—ia tidak memakai apapun selain _panties_—menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya yang dulu memang tak berotot dan sekarang malah mekar dan menggelembung, menyimpan satu kehidupan lain yang tak pernah Furihata tahu akan hadir dalam tubuhnya. Bibirnya mengerucut, mengamati dadanya yang tampak lebih berisi dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus membeli bra baru."

Desah nafas terlepas, ia menyegerakan diri memakai benda yang selalu menjadi tameng pertama dari bagian tubuh yang paling sering dilirik pria—bra. Sekali lagi mematut diri dan memakai terusan longgar selutut warna pastel. Ia tak perlu memakai wig, toh rambutnya memang cukup panjang ditambah dengan setengah tahun tak dipotong membuat surai-surai coklat itu kini mencapai bahu.

Furihata membelai perutnya sayang, waktu terlewat dengan cepat dan entah kenapa rasa cinta itu tumbuh begitu saja. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan ibunya dan ia rindu dengan wanita itu. Raut mukanya menyendu, berjalan pelan menyusuri kamarnya menuju dapur. Ia sudah membuat roti panggang dengan bacon, tak sehat untuk orang hamil namun ia tak memiliki banyak waktu sebelum waktu kerjanya tiba. Ia kembali mengingat ibunya, wanita yang merawatnya dan memberikan kasih sayang padanya. Ia juga rindu keluarganya, ayahnya yang bekerja keras tapi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Kakaknya yang bekerja di luar kota dan selalu membawakannya oleh-oleh ketika ia pulang ke rumah. Mereka semua sangat baik padanya namun ia malah meninggalkan mereka tanpa kabar sedikitpun.

"_Otou-san, Okasan, Oniisan_. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Misaki-_chan_, hari ini tetap manis, ya." Ibu rumah tangga di sebelah apartemennya menyapa, ia bersama dengan anaknya yang berpakaian khas playground. Wanita itu juga sama sepertinya, bekerja dan mengurus anaknya seorang diri, terpaksa menitipkan anak di daycare setiap hari. Furihata mengingat dirinya, ia juga akan seperti itu nanti.

"Ah, Kirishima-_san_, terimakasih. Hideo-_kun_ hari ini rapi sekali." Ia membungkuk sekilas, tersenyum pada wanita ramah itu lalu mengelus kepala anak lelaki bersurai hitam yang tersenyum riang.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, panggil saja Sayuri. Sudah mau berangkat kerja?"

Tertawa kecil, Furihata mengumamkan kata '_ya'_ pelan. Ia hampir berbalik pergi ketika ujung gaunnya ditarik oleh tangan kecil. Memalingkan dirinya kembali menghadap ibu dan anak itu, ia tersenyum pada Hideo yang tengah malu-malu masih memegang gaunnya.

"Kenapa, Hideo-_kun_?" suaranya lembut, berusaha tak mencubit kedua pipi yang merona malu. Entah kenapa sejak tahu dirinya hamil rasa sukanya terhadap anak kecil menjadi bertambah, ia punya spot lunak tersendiri untuk para makhluk kecil itu. Dan ia bersyukur saat dirinya ditolak ketika ingin mengugurkan kandungan.

Surai hitam yang identik dengan rambut ibunya menutupi setengah wajah—Furihata berpikir apakah anaknya akan menyerupai dia atau lelaki bersurai merah magenta itu, mungkin akan seperti Akashi karena orang itu sepertinya memiliki gen dominan yang tinggi. Pipi yang masih mengandung cukup banyak lemak bayi itu disebari oleh warna merah, bibirnya gemetar sebelum berucap pelan, hampir seperti bisikan.

"_Onee-chan_, bo-bolehkah aku memegang adik kecil?"

Furihata terdiam, sesaat membatu tak menyangka jika pertanyaan itu yang akan menghampiri dirinya. Selama ini yang pernah menyentuh perutnya hanyalah dirinya sendiri—juga beberapa dokter tempat ia memeriksakan diri, dengan tetap merahasiakan identitas aslinya tentunya. Jadi saat pertanyaan itu keluar entah kenapa ia merasakan keinginan untuk melindungi perutnya dari jangkauan orang lain. Tapi mengecewakan anak kecil sepertinya membuat hati Furihata serasa diremas.

"Boleh saja," ucapannya menggantung namun ia meneruskan." Kau tentu saja boleh menyentuhnya."

Dan ia merasakan usapan polos, hanya sekedar menyentuh perutnya lalu kembali ditarik dan berulang lagi. Rasanya perutnya diaduk karena rasa hangat yang menyenangkan, seolah bayi dalam kandungannya tahu jika ia disayang.

"Misaki-_chan_, kau benar-benar tidak ingin memberitahukan ayahnya tentang kehamilanmu?"

Kali ini ia tercekat, pertanyaan yang sering terlontar namun yang tak pernah bisa ia jawab.

Bagaimana jika ayahnya tahu? Itu berarti bagaimana jika Akashi tahu? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Menyuruhnya mengugurkan kandungan, menghacurkan hidupnya atau langsung saja membunuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan Akashi lakukan atas reaksi terhadap berita ini dan Furihata sendiri terlalu takut membayangkan skenario terburuk jika sang ayah dari bayi dalam kandungannya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lebih lagi ia sebenarnya pria, mana mungkin Akashi percaya.

Maka dari itu, ia hanya bisa membuka tutup bibirnya lalu bergumam pelan," aku tidak tahu."

.

.

.

Furihata tak pernah tahu jika kalimat tanya dari tetangganya itu akan sebegini membekas dalam benaknya. Setiap waktu teringat hingga akhirnya bulan berikutnya ia nekat menemui Akashi. Duduk berdua, dengan tatapan tajam dan juga rijeksi berkepanjangan. Furihata hampir frustasi untuk meminta Akashi menikahinya—dan kenapa pula ia meminta dinikahi sedang rencana awal hanya ingin memberitahukan kehamilannya kepada lelaki itu.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu faktor yang membuat dirinya seolah wanita gila cinta yang melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan pria yang ia cintai. Tapi gadis-gadis yang selalu mendatangi Akashi selama satu bulan ia mengamati lelaki itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin berontak untuk memiliki lelaki itu seutuhnya, meskipun mereka sesama lelaki.

Memang apa yang salah, meski lelaki _toh_ ia bisa memberikan keturunan pada Akashi dan jika Akashi inginpun ia bisa berdandan menjadi wanita sepanjang sisa hidupnya agar tak ada skandal yang menghinggapi.

Tapi kukuhnya ia memberikan penjelasan maka Akashi memberikan dua kali lebih keras dalam melakukan penolakan. Frustasi, hampir hilang asa dan tiba-tiba saja Akashi menyetujui. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa ketika ia sudah menangis—jangan anggap ia cengeng, ini hanya _mood_ _swing_—tiba-tiba saja pandangan Akashi melunak dan perkataannya menjadi lebih lembut. _Yah_, Furihata tak peduli selama Akashi menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang tak pernah ia spekulasikan sebelumnya, ternyata Akashi tak bersikap buruk apalagi memperlakukannya seperti film-film dimana jika pernikahan terpaksa maka setelah upacara pernikahan selesai lelaki itu akan pergi dengan wanita lain dan ia sebagai istri akan ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah, menangis pilu menunggu kepulangan sang suami.

"Jangan berpikir yang jelek begitu. Aku memang bukan seorang _gentleman_ tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyia-nyiakan istriku sendiri."

Furihata hampir meledak, senang tak terperi dan hampir meleleh di tempat—ia menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena kembali berlaku seperti wanita. Tersenyum senang, ia menyambut uluran tangan Akashi yang membawa mereka menaiki mobil kelas atas menuju bandara yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat bulan madu.

Perjalanan mereka tak digerogoti sepi seperti yang ia bayangkan, Akashi beberapa kali menunjukkan tempat wisata yang walaupun kelihatannya tak akan bisa mereka kunjungi mengingat kandungannya yang menginjak bulan ke delapan. Matanya tak henti mengagumi sosok lelaki di sebelahnya, dengan segala wibawa dan juga kesempurnaan yang terukir sempurna dalam pahatan tubuhnya.

"Kau baik." Bibirnya secara tak sadar mengungkapkan hal tersebut, fakta yang sebenarnya masih setengah tak dipercayainya. Ia berucap maaf ketika Akashi menatapnya heran, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang melahirkan rona di pipinya.

Sunyi yang sedari tadi Furihata pertanyakan menyergap, memakan suara Akashi yang diam-diam ia kagumi. Bibirnya bergetar takut, ingin kembali mengucap maaf namun Akashi sudah erlebih dahulu memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu aku."

Furihata tak terlalu hirau dengan pernyataan Akashi, ia hanya menunduk dan membiarkan mereka berdua tenggelam dalam lingkup pikir masing-masing.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

Tubuh telanjangnya dilanda tremor, menyandar pada daun pintu seperti dilem. Surainya jatuh berderai, menutupi matanya yang sedari tadi berputar-putar karena panik yang melanda.

Ia tak pernah memikirkan ini, tak pernah berpikir sampai kesini. Namun ini yang sekarang terjadi, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam hotel layaknya pasangan pengatin baru yang sedang bulan madu—benar-benar bulan madu. Yang artinya mereka juga melakukan –

"TIDAAAKK!"

Cepat-cepat Furihata menutup mulut, berdo'a dalam hati jika Akashi tak mendengar teriakannya tadi. Ia gugup, takut, cemas dan kesedihan menggerogoti jika Akashi tahu ia laki-laki.

Akashi pasti akan meninggalkannya segera sendiri bersama keanehan tubuhnya. Ia tak mau itu terjadi tapi hal yang paling realistis terjadi adalah hal tersebut. Tidak mungkin kan jika Akashi akan memeluknya senang karena ia lelaki yang hamil?

Akashi pasti akan jijik. Ia gay, hamil pula. Pasti Akashi akan membencinya dengan setiap aliran dari yang mengisi setiap urat nadinya.

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana?

Akashi, ia tak mau dibenci Akashi. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Kenapa ia tak berpikir sampai kesini. Pikirannya kusut, bibirnya mengerut, tubuhnya perlahan jatuh dan bokongnya yang polos mencium lantai.

"Aku harus apa?" bisiknya pelan, memeluk diri sendiri dalam kungkungan.

Derap langkah pelan makin membuat detak jantung menggila, berpacu selayak sedang menunggang kuda dan Furihata merasa _blank_ sesaat.

Ketukan pelan, Furihata tercekat.

"Misaki, kau sudah selesai?" Tak ada jawaban, Furihata terlalu takut untuk membuka suara sayangnya Akashi sepertinya masih memiliki niat untuk bertanya." Atau aku boleh mandi bersamamu?"

Mandi…bersama?

Rona merah menyerbu cepat, jantungnya sepertinya sengaja memerintahkan seluruh darah untuk mengivasi wajahnya.

'_Akashi mesum.'_

Tapi meski Furihata inginpun hal tersebut tak mungkin bisa terjadi, karena hal itu hanya akan membuat identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya terbongkar.

"Bi-bisa tu-tunggu sebentar, a-aku hampir selesai."

Rona menghilang, tinggal pucat kulit seolah mayat. Ia ingin Akashi mengerti tapi juga ingin agar Akashi ada disini. Lagipula sebenarnya, ia bahkan belum melakukan aktivitas apapun berkaitan dengan mandi. Separuh dirinya jelas sangat ingin Akashi disini, mandi bersama sewajarnya suami-istri—yang sebenarnya suami-suami karena ia laki-laki. Jadi ketika Akashi mengatakan :

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu."

Ia tak tahu harus lega atau merasa kecewa.

.

.

.

'_Dia pemalu.'_

Akashi ingin tersenyum, menertawakan betapa lucu sikap istirnya itu. Terkadang ia berpikir jika ia tak seharusnya menikahi gadis baik itu dan menjadikannya sebagai _replacement_ tapi di satu sisi ia ingin sekali memiliki Furihata Kouki—walau bukan sebenarnya. Tapi belakangan rasa aneh itu timbul, jantungnya selalu berdegup sedikit lebih kencang setiap melihat wanita itu tersenyum. Manis.

Kemudian penyangkalan terhadap motif utamanya menikahi wanita itu meluap-luap dalam kepalanya. Menimbulkan pikirnya terpecah walau sesaat karena kendali dirinya yang tinggi.

Apa sebenarnya ia menyukai dua orang itu atau sebenarnya hanya menyukai gadis itu karena ia mirip. Akashi tak tahu dan meski mencoba menggali jawaban dari pikirnya yang biasanya dalam tapi tetap saja tak menemukan hasil yang memuaskan. Masih tenggelam dalam pikir ia tak menyadari ketika pintu berderit, ia masih tak menyadarinya ketika kali ketiga gadis itu memanggil Akashi baru menolehkan kepala.

Pandangan matanya sedikit meredup, menangkap pemandangan yang cukup menggoyahkan iman, Hoshino—yang kini berganti nama jadi Akashi, ia sendiri merasa lucu saat ada orang berganti nama karena dirinya—Misaki keluar dengan hanya handuk besar yang menutup badannya. Tak sepenuhnya tertutupi sebenarnya, mengingat perutnya yang cukup besar mengambil alih sebagian besar bahan handuk. Ia baru menyadari bahwa payudara gadis itu tak sebesar ukuran seharusnya ketika sedang mengandung namun terlihat kenyal dan jauh lebih menggiurkan dibanding sebagian besar wanita yang pernah ia tiduri. Membawa tubuhnya beranjak bangun, ia mengambil langkah pelan dan melingkari perut gadis itu dengan lengannya, mengukung dan ia bisa merasakan tendangan pelan.

"Dia menendang."

Ucapannya malah membuat Misaki terkikik, geli menatap Akashi dengan pandangan jenaka. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, membelai garis wajahnya pelan dan Akashi bisa melihat wajah ayu keibuan itu disana. Walau kadang aneh saat diperhatikan jelas, garis rahang gadis itu cukup terlihat dan ada jakun yang meski samar. Ia terkadang merasa menjadi orang idiot ketika mengambil konklusi jika gadis itu adalah lelaki dan lelaki itu adalah Kouki. Beruntung logis masih memenuhi pikirnya, mendepak dengan keras pemikiran aneh itu karena pada nyatanya seorang pria tidak mungkin hamil.

"Dia tahu siapa ayahnya," ucapnya melanjutkan. Tak ingin terlalu banyak memikirkan keanehan fisik Misaki yang jika tak sejeli itu takkan terlihat. Dan gadis itu tertawa, renyah menggigiti ruang pendengarannya dan ia suka. Matanya terfokus pada bibir, memperhatikan getaran yang terjadi ketika tawa mendobrak keluar dari mulutnya. Sedikit terbuka, gemetar namun menggoda.

Sekejap tawa Misaki dibabat habis oleh bibirnya yang menangkup milik gadis itu. Ciuman kedua dihitung dari pertama kali mereka melakukannya pada upacara pernikahan. Kedua bola sebesar biji pinus—yang lagi-lagi mengingatkannya akan Kouki—membesar oleh keterkejutan, lalu kembali normal dan terpejam pelan.

Ia memamfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan menyisipkan tangannya pada belakang leher gadis itu, masih lembab karena air yang menetes sedikit-sedikit. Rakus, bibirnya makin melumat dalam sepasang daging lembut itu, mengecupi dan menghisap lalu lidah turut bermain. Desahan pelan mengikuti, meluncur masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Akashi dan ia makin tak tahan, ingin Misaki, Misaki dan Misaki.

Dorongan pelan ketika ia memperdalam ciuman, namun semakin keras dan Akashi berusaha untuk tak memaki ketika hal yang ia nikmati diinterupsi. Ia memberikan pandang tanya, menuntut penjelasan atas penolakan Misaki yang tiba-tiba. Gadis itu sendiri menatapnya dengan mata berkaca, seolah terluka.

"Kenapa?" Ia mempertanyakan kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan, memikirkan apa ia berlaku salah sebelumnya dan rasanya ia tak menemukan cela.

"A-aku belum siap."

Akashi tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan belum siap dan tidak mencoba untuk memahami." Bukankah kita sudah menikah?"

"Ta-tapi aku belum siap."

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan?" Nadanya menegaskan, menekan kenyataan yang dinyatakan oleh gadis itu sendiri di pertemuan pertama.

"A-aku mencintaimu, ta-tapi aku tidak si-siap." Air kembali membanjir kedua mata yang sedari tadi sudah digenangi liquid." A-aku tahu ini egois, tapi bisakah kau menungguku sampai aku melahirkan?"

Berdecih, ekskutif muda itu memilih duduk di sisi ranjang. Siapa dirinya meminta Akashi menunggu? Tapi entah kenapa gerak tubuhnya menunjukkan kalau ia menyetujui syarat itu.

'_Karena kau mirip Kouki. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi lemah begini.'_

.

.

.

Menunggu sampai melahirkan, itu berarti batas Furihata bisa membodohi Akashi tentang identitas dirinya sebenarnya. Itu artinya ia harus siap meninggalkan Akashi. Siap dengan kenyataan bahwa kebahagiannya hanya seumur jagung dan akan segera pergi. Siap dengan masa depan dimana ia merawat anaknya seorang diri dan ada wanita lain yang berganti nama menjadi Akashi.

Sejujurnya ia tidak siap dengan semua itu dan tak akan pernah siap.

Air mata memupuk dan jatuh di pipi, terjun bebas dari dagu ke _dress_ _orange_ yang pas di tubuh, membalut badannya dengan sempurna. Ia tahu semua itu yang akan terjadi tapi dengan bodohnya berharap Akashi masih akan menerimanya jika ia adalah seorang pria. Naif sekali pemikirannya.

Ramai suasana tak membuat tangisnya terhenti, malah makin menjadi karena berpikir tak seorangpun menyadari. Air matanya gugur semakin deras, kontras berbanding terbalik dengan semua orang yang malah tertawa riang.

"Tisu." Tersentak, Furihata menoleh dan pipinya diusap lembut. Warna merah mendominasi optiknya yang berkabut namun kemudian diperjelas dengan wajah tampan yang hanya bisa diidentifikasikan sebagai suaminya seorang, Akashi.

"Terimakasih." Menunduk dalam menutup diri dan malu yang membumbung serta mengurangi kecurigaan Akashi, ia gemetar menunggu reaksi yang dihasilkan Akashi atas sikapnya tadi. Dan cukup mengejutkan ketika ia mendapatkan kecupan di kening.

Ia bisa mendengar Akashi mendesah, mengelus rambutnya pelan dan ia mengangkat wajah. Fokusnya dibuat satu garis dengan mata dwiwarna itu, menyelami satu sama lain. Senyum tipis dihadiahkan Akashi padanya.

"Kalau tidak enak badan, lebih baik kita pulang."

Furihata mengangguk pelan, menyambut tangan yang terulur padanya. Setidaknya ia bisa menikmati kebersamaan mereka sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Bulan madu mereka dijalani semestinya tanpa '_bulan madu' _itu sendiri. Akashi memperlakukannya dengan baik dan berlaku sebagaimana seorang suami seharusnya. Mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang sebelumnya ditempati Akashi. Selain karena dekat dengan kantor utama perusahaan juga karena suaminya tak ingin memberikan terlalu banyak banyak _pressure_ dengan Masaomi—ayahnya Akashi—yang tak benar-benar memberikan restu kepada mereka.

"Seijuurou-_kun_."

Denting suara hasil pertemuan piring dan sendok-garpu memadu sunyi atmosfir yang melingkupi mereka. Hening melanda prosesi makan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tapi Kouki memutuskan membuka suara untuk kali ini. Melanggar tatakrama yang seolah terukir jelas meski sebenarnya tak pernah benar-benar terucap. Namun tinggal menghitung hari waktu persalinan akan menemuinya dan sedekat itu juga pernikahannya dengan Akashi akan kandas. Ia hanya ingin tahu sedikit tentang Akashi di akhir kebersamaan mereka.

"Kau tahu bahwa berbicara saat makan itu tidak sopan, Misaki?"

Suara Akashi yang datar jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Ia berpikir ulang antara ingin tetap bertanya atau malah diam saja menuruti perintah tersirat untuk diam itu.

"Ma-maaf." Matanya menatap Akashi takut-takut dari balik poninya, lekat memperhatikan Akashi menguyah lamat-lamat makanannya—hari ini sup _tofu_, kesukaan Akashi yang baru Furihata tahu saat bulan madu mereka. "Ta-tapi bo-boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Sebenarnya Akashi ingin mengabaikan namun saat melihat mata yang gugup itu ia malah menganggukkan kepala, memberikan persetujuan.

Furihata menelan air ludahnya yang entah kenapa mendadak kering, mencoba bersuara saat rasanya pita suaranya terikat di dalam kerongkongan." A-apa Seijuurou-_kun_ pernah jatuh cinta?"

Suara benturan sendok terhenti, diletak perlahan di tengah piring dengan posisi menyilang terbalik. Ia memikirkan pertanyaan Misaki tak lebih dari sekedar hobi atau misalnya hal-hal lain berkaitan dengan kesukaan bukannya hal sepribadi ini.

Pikirannya terbagi dua, antara ingin mengatakan kebenaran atau membiarkan Misaki tetap buta dengan kenyataan yang ada. Sunyi lama mendekap mereka, membuat atmosfir tegang dan ia lihat gadis itu gemetaran.

"Ka-kalau ti-tidak –

"Aku pernah menyukai seseorang."

Furihata tak tahu harus bersedih dan belari ke dalam kamar atau hanya duduk seperti seorang _gentleman_—yang sebenarnya memasokan diri—untuk mendengarkan kisah tentang pujaan hati dari pujaan hatinya sendiri. Namun tubuhnya menolak perintah otaknya yang tidak kuat bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membayangkan.

"Dan jujur saja aku masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Dia itu bahkan membuatku –

**BRAK!**

"_Unghhhhh_."

Piring jatuh berderai, menghambur pecahan kaca yang menyeraki lantai. Furihata mengaduh sakit, berteriak. Perutnya sakit sekali, seolah diremas-remas dan ia tidak kuat, ingin pingsan.

"MISAKI!" bergegas mendekati istrinya, tak memperdulikan pecahan kaca yang untung saja tak mengenai kakinya. Dilihatnya lagi istrinya mengaduh sakit, keringat sekujur tubuh dan ia teringat jika waktu persalinan istrinya memang sudah dekat. Secepat kilat menyingkap gaun yang dipakai Misaki hanya untuk melihat fakta mengejutkan.

Akashi terduduk, realita yang baru saja dia temukan terlalu membuat jantungnya berdegup laju dan kepalanya berdenyit ngilu. Misaki…pria?

Lalu kenapa ia bisa hamil?

Dan kenapa ia mirip Kouki?

Dan bukannnya, satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah ia tiduri hanya Kouki?

"Kouki." Akashi berucap lirih, hampir tak percaya dengan deduksi yang dibuat oleh otaknya sendiri. Yang ia nikahi, yang menemaninya setiap hari dan yang mulai ia cintai adalah Furihata Kouki sendiri. Obsesinya yang hilang semenjak sembilan bulan yang lalu.

"Kouki." Kali ia berucap dengan nada yang kelewat senang, memanggil nama pemuda itu namun sayangnya pemuda itu terlalu lelah menahan sakit. Akashi tercekat, bergegas mengangkat tubuh lemas itu ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

_Kouki._

_Kouki._

_Kouki._

Namanya dipanggil berulang-ulang oleh dia, Akashi.

Ia tak tahu seberapa lama kesadarannya direnggut gelap yang melingkupi. Gemetar tubuh ia rasakan saat membuka mata dan Kouki menemukan Akashi tengah menatapnya sarat makna. Ia sedikit linglung, mencoba bangun namun ditahan.

Semenjak mereka bersama tak pernah ia menemui Akashi seekspresif ini—maksudnya, bibirnya tak hanya melengkung tipis. Atau sekedar naik dan turun beberapa millimeter, sama sekali tidak significan dan sekarang malah tersenyum sebegini lebar hingga membuat Furihata lumayan ketakutan. Karena melihat Akashi tersenyum lebar itu…aneh.

"Seijuurou-_kun_."

"Ya, Kouki?"

Tunggu. Ada yang salah. Sejak kapan namanya di kepala Akashi berganti dari Misaki ke Kouki?

Perlahan Kouki membawa pandangannya pada tubuhnya, dibalut dengan baju khas rumah sakit dan perutnya—perutnya kembali datar lagi.

Air mata hampir jatuh, siap terjun kapan saja dalam waktu dekat. Akashi sudah tahu bahwa ia laki-laki dan pasti senyum itu karena sebentar lagi lelaki itu bisa meninggalkannya, mencemoohnya dan menghancurkan hidupnya. Tapi yang lebih penting daripada semua itu adalah anaknya, ia hanya terlalu takut jika Akashi sudah membuangnya. Maka dari itu, dengan suara gemetar menahan takut dan sakit, ia bertanya pelan." Seijuurou-_kun_, ma-mana bayiku?"

"Bayi kita?"

hatinyanya disesap ngilu, ia siap berucap lagi untuk membenarkan—mungkin saja Akashi salah ucap atau salah mengambil presepsi—namun jawaban dari pemuda itu membuat suaranya kembali ia telan.

"Ada di ruang bayi."

Akashi menangkap kelegaan yang terpancar, mencondongkan wajahnya pada pemuda bersurai coklat tanah itu, bibirnya menemui cuping telinga Furihata. Mendesahkan nafas pelan, lega sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan keadaan sebenarnya dan malah menutupinya dengan berpura-pura sebagai wanita?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi membebani pikiran Akashi, membuatnya merasa frustasi dan mencari pelampiasan hanya untuk seseorang yang bahkan ada tepat di depannya. Terlalu ironi sekaligus parodi.

Furihata melarikan matanya ke berbagai titik, berusaha hirau dengan nafas Akashi yang membelai telinga dan wajahnya. "Ka-karena kupikir kau tidak akan percaya."

"Memang, aku tidak akan percaya tapi kau tahu aku mencarimu?"

"Kenapa?" Kembali ketidakpercayaan itu terselip, memenuhi nada dari kata yang Furihata keluarkan." Kenapa mencariku?"

Helaan nafas, Furihata hampir mendesah karena panas yang menyapa bagian sensitifnya." Aku menyukaimu. Melihatmu dan kupikir aku ingin menghabiskan hidup denganmu."

Mereka berpandangan, diam, tegang dan tertawa seolah baru saja melihat komedi—walau Furihata tertawa tertahan karena Akashi menekan perutnya pelan, memberitahukan bahwa ia menjalani operasi sebagai proses melahirkan." Berarti selama ini…kita mencari hal yang tepat di depan kita?"

Suaminya mengangguk, memberikan pandangan menenangkan pada jiwa Furihata yang selama ini gaduh tak tahu akan masa depan mereka seperti apa. Dan sekarang ia tahu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hubungan mereka, anak mereka, perasaan mereka.

"Tapi kau yang salah."

Perkataan spontan dari Akashi membuat mata melebar, menunjuk diri sendiri dengan pandangan tak percaya." Aku?"

Anggukan sebagai jawaban, lelaki bersurai merah itu menjentik hidung Kouki hingga membuat sang empu mengaduh kesakitan. Memandang remeh." Kau lari dan menyembunyikan diri serta menyamar sebagai wanita. Apa itu bukan penyebab kenapa hubungan kita seperti ini?"

"Tapi," ragu ia melanjut namun tetap bersuara mencoba membela diri. Bukan salahnya sepenuhnya juga karena –

"Seijuurou sendiri malah menerima ajakanku untuk menikah. Bagaimana aku tidak rendah diri karena kau memilih seorang wanita."

Kali ini Akashi tertawa, merdu di gendang telinga Furihata—ia terpesona lagi." Itu semua karena dia mirip denganmu. Yang sebenarnya kau sendiri juga, _sih_."

Banyak yang ingin Furihata ucap, menggelenggak di dalam kepalanya namun ia hanya diam, bergeming. Mungkin benar juga sebagian besar sepertinya salahnya. Karena ia terlalu pengecut untuk berharap lebih.

Keningnya dikecup, rambutnya diacak pelan." Beristirahatlah." Furihata bisa merasakan dirinya melayang, terlampau senang dan bahagia. Hari ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata.

"Setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kita akan menemui orang tuamu." Inginnya ia menyela, bukan tak suka dengan sugesti Akashi hanya saja bertemu dengan keluarganya dan membawa seorang anak juga suami—entah kenapa membuatnya merasa seperti anak kurang ajar. Namun sebagaimana seorang Akashi yang perkataannya selalu _absolute_, lelaki itu hanya perlu menggerakkan bibir untuk membuat Furihata diam.

"Kita tak menikah di depan orangtuamu dan aku belum meminta restu dari mereka. Lagipula kita harus melakukan pernikahan ulang." Akashi menyeringai dan Furihata merasakan firasat buruk." Tentunya kau tetap memakai gaun. Kulihat kau suka sekali memakainya."

Peri cinta menaburi pipinya dengan serbuk merah pertanda malu, ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dan membiarkan tubuhnya ditekan Akashi pelan untuk berbaring.

Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa semua yang dilaluinya hanya karena keduanya sama-sama saling mengejar dan melarikan diri. Menyamar menjadi wanita dan menahan pilu di ulu hati namun pada akhirnya setelah identitasnya terbongkar malah semua masalah terselesaikan. _Yah_, semuanya tak terlalu buruk juga mungkin jika ia tetap menjadi wanitanya Akashi.

**FIN**

Maaf banget kalo akhirnya gak cukup greget dan juga datar banget, plot holes dimana-mana Tuhan sampai aku pengen nangis saking frustasinya sama fic ini. Tapi ini semua diusahakan supaya bisa mendongkrak diriku sendiri yang sedang dipacari WB dan meskipun sudah meminta putus masih saja tak dilepaskan. TwT. Juga ranjau typo yang keterlaluan karena ini fic gak mngalami pengeditan, terlalu takut untuk membaca ulang. Oh iya, Misaki itu kanji untuk nama perempuan dari Kouki—kalau gak salah sih.

Berkenan memberikan review dan komentar untuk fic ini?

**Review** **please?**


End file.
